Best Christmas Ever
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: An early Christmas story since it's not Christmas yet. Alfred Jones (America) was having a pretty crappy Christmas Eve to start with. Not only was there a blizzard (canceling his super awesome party) but another light bulb went out. But his luck turns around when he runs into Arthur Kirkland on the way home. Will this Christmas be a bust after all?


They say a woman looks three times better in the snow. Does it work for men too?

A light bulb. Another freaking light bulb. Just great, now I have to go and buy a new one. Not only that but it's Christmas, fucking Christmas! The day of holiday cheer and new tidings. Why the hell do I have to leave my warm cozy home and hot chocolate to walk into freezing snow? I was planning on a party for all the countries to attend, however the snow has closed all of my airports down so nobody could get in or out. Not that I mind, this is the greatest country ever of course; it's just that a nice holiday party would've been great. Not to mention that my cool, awesome, and stylish new jacket does absolutely nothing to keep me warm. Happy Holidays!  
I trudged through the white snow. I knew it was going to be a long time before finding a store. It's fucking Christmas, who would stay open? Not to mention this ridiculous blizzard that just won't go away. Winter, I will boycott you. After twenty minutes of torturous walking, I finally made it to a store that was open. I walked in and searched for what I was looking for. After grabbing that and a few snacks I paid and braced myself for the cold again. By now it had died down to flurries. The orange street lamps lit my path as I attempted to get home with some feeling in my toes. I looked toward the ground as I walked, starring at the footprints I made in the snow. I continued to walk until- "Oof! Damn wanker watch where you're going! Wait, Alfred?" I shook my head to relieve of the slight dizziness from the bump. Looking down my heart practically stopped right there. His pale skin radiated in contrast to his now rosy cheeks. His eyes and hair glowed with the glow of the street lights, giving him this sort of angelic look to him. His lips were even redder and snow glittered around him, intensifying his beauty ten-fold. I couldn't help but stare, all I did was stare.  
"Alfred?"  
His voice.

"Alfred."

His beauty

"Alfred!"

"Huh?" I'm breathless and yet somehow managed to get that little bit out. I don't know how or when, but it was only recently I started feeling this way. The cold winter brought on by the feeling of loneliness only made the winters even harsher. I then began dreaming of all the days we had spent together. _"Artie! Artie! Merry Christmas!"  
"Huh? Oh Merry Christmas to you too Alfie." He chuckled and hugged me tightly. "I have a present for you."  
"Really? What is it?"  
He handed me the box, "Open it." Pure glee shined in his eyes as he waited for me to open the gift. I unwrapped the pretty bow and then the wrapping paper, showing a box of toy soldiers. "Whoa toy soldiers!" I looked up at him happily, pulling two out. "Whoa they have different faces!"  
"Well, they should. I made each one special."  
"Wow, this is the best gift ever! Thanks Artie." I set the box down and hugged him tightly, as if he'd leave me forever if I let go. It should've been him to hold tighter, because I was the one who disappeared.  
"_Are you zoning out again you git!?"  
"What sorry, I just…sorry." I could feel my cheeks heat up at that look he gave me. It was then I noticed a suitcase in his hand and a travel case. "What's with the bags?"  
"Well I was staying here for a little while longer after the meeting. A week or so was all but my flight had gotten canceled last minute and so I was forced to stay in this god forsaken country until this blizzard subsided. "  
"Hey, my country's not that bad." Instead of replying he gave me a scoff.  
"Keep telling yourself that love."  
"So where are you going?"  
"Maybe another hotel?"  
"No way dude, it's Christmas Eve! Stay at my place if you want."  
"I can't ask you to do that."  
"Dude come on, let's go. I have a spare bedroom." I bravely took his hand and walked in the direction of the house. "Damn git, don't rip my bloody arm off!" I just chuckled and walked onward. The more I walked, the more I'd forget that I was even holding his hand. It was a few minutes before we got there and when we did, my lawn was filled to the brim with snow. Luckily the walkway only had an inch of it. I released his hand, much against my own will, and opened unlocked the door, going to replace the old light bulb. Once I finished I turned around, only to find that Artie hadn't walked in. Immediately I thought the worse and figured he had escaped while I was busy. He didn't even attempt to close the door either. I walked over to close it, feeling iced water hit my face and sending me back an inch.  
"I'm surprised I can throw when you practically dragged me here with it." I growled playfully and closed the door, leaving it unlocked of course. I made a snowball and chucked it at him. "Ow, damn wanker that was my head!"  
"All's fair in love and war!" I made another snowball in the process. He smirked and followed suit. "Then let the war begin."  
For hours we ran around, throwing snowballs at each other until our fingers were frozen and even then we didn't stop. We laughed in free spirit, as if we never argued, as if there was no war, as if there was no tear shed or empty wine bottles or lonely nights. We were together and enjoying each other's company. I turned my back to make another snowball when something wet and cold hit the back of my neck. I turned to find Arthur giggling and slowly backing away. I dropped the snow and ran to wrap my arms around his waist, giving him no chance of escape.  
"You wanker let me go!" He tried to keep a scornful, displeasing face but ended up in a mess of giggles and laughter; which in turn made me laugh in return. After we managed to calm ourselves, we stared into each other's eyes. The sky meeting land. Blue meeting green. It was as if the entire world froze. The light of the street lamp gave him this angelic look, much like before. It tinted his eyes and gave him the most serene appearance one had ever seen. He looked so young when he wasn't scowling. It was as if we both had the same agenda. I leaned in and so did he. Our heads slightly pivoting to the right as we came closer. Our frosted breaths mingled between us until they weren't seen anymore, blocked by our lips brushing. This shock of need and want surged through my body. I think he felt it too because the next thing I knew, our lips collided in the most spectacular kiss I had ever experienced. My cheeks heated and my eyes fluttered shut. My arms tightened their hold on his hips as his snaked around my neck.  
When air became a necessity, we both pulled apart and gazed at each other with a new emotion neither of us had expressed before. At that moment, all feelings, secrets and desires had been released. All of our deepest regrets had new light shone upon them as we let them melt away with the warmth from the other. "Alfie?" His voice was barely a whisper. Wonder and awe swirled in his alluring eyes, as if he couldn't believe what just happened. I still don't even know for sure.  
"Yeah Artie?"  
"I l-love you." My heart stopped. Did he really just say that? Are my ears defying me? Should I say it back? Before my own mind could process what was happening, the words tumbled from my lips.  
"I love you too Artie." I brought a frigid hand to cup his cheek. It was so warm, I wanted to stay like that forever. I planted another soft kiss on his lips, pulling away to smile lovingly at him. The look on his face was priceless. The most beautiful of smiles graced his lips, making him look three hundred years younger than he really was. "Best Christmas present ever." A stray tear fell from his eyes as his smile grew, as if remembering a fond memory.  
"Can we go inside?"  
"Of course." He grabbed his things and went inside, setting them somewhere. We both changed and washed up. I set the fire place and grabbed some roasted chestnuts and hot chocolate, sharing a blanket near the fireplace.  
"You know, I had bought you a gift, but its back home."  
"The only gift I need is your love." I could see his blush and I leaned in to kiss his cheek, shuffling a little closer and basking in the warm glow of the flame. Best Christmas ever.


End file.
